ღ Wanna Be Your Everything ღ
by Brunette.Geek.Goddess
Summary: ღ remake of A True Love Story, has a few twists, john x oc friendship, eventual sheamus x oc ღ Now that Katya's decided that she needs to get away from Dean, nothing in her life is certain anymore. But when John Cena decides to help her as well as a few others, will she find the eventual path to true happiness? readandreviewplease?
1. Chapter 1

[ CHAPTER 1 PART 1 ]

{THE END OF ONE STORY, THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER }

This is the morning about two days after John found Katya in the hotel room. He's been helping her get back on her feet. She's booking herself into rehab, and someone surprising makes a visit.

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

- You Found Me, The Fray

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, and favorited the last story! I hope you guys like this, because it's because of you that the sequel even came about.. THANKS! MWAH!

* * *

Halfway out of the hotel, Sheamus caught up to John and tapped his shoulder. " I want to ride over with yeh, fella. If yeh don't mind?" he asked, keeping it as casual as he could, so as not to set off any suspicions. He sort of figured that Dean didn't know where on Earth Katya had been for about 3 days, because earlier, Dean had been trashing the lobby angrily, swearing at anyone in his path.

And Sheamus himself hadn't known what was going on, until he overheard Layla, some of the other girls in the lineup discussing Katya's situation amongst themselves. And he'd hardly ever spoken to her before but he'd always sort of been aware of her presence.

And he'd been meaning to get to know her better, maybe get her away from Ambrose, but before he got the chance to make his intentions known to her, she'd apparently tried to kill herself by overdosing on a bottle of pills. Which had left the Irishman confused, concerned about her, and it'd driven home the urge to get to know her.

Maybe if she saw there were good men in the world..

But he couldn't even begin to try to make a move with her, romantically, not while she was like she was, in the state she was in.

John, of course, raised a brow, especially when he saw the wildflowers in the giant Irishman's hands. "Sheamus.. You sure you wanna see her like this, buddy?"

Sheamus nodded stiffly, although he was actually sort of scared of seeing her broken like she had to be. But, if he wanted to make himself known, this was the only way to do it, really.

Start with being her friend, and go from there. She trusted John because she knew him a little bit. Maybe if he got to know her, she'd eventually trust him too, and then he could act on the long hidden feelings he felt for the petite Russian.

"Let's go then." John said solemnly as the two men walked out to his Mustang and got in, driving to the hospital. On the way there, John asked, "So.. that's why you kept staring at her, growling when Ambrose was around or something.. I wondered about that."

"Yeah. Remoind me to kick his arse." Sheamus said bitterly as he took a deep breath and then asked, " How many did she take?"

"Let's just say if I hadn't ran in when I had, Laoch, then she wouldn't be here right now. She was starting to turn cold." John said, chill passing over his arms, his stomach twisting in knots as he thought about walking in on a girl he considered a friend, and sort of liked as maybe more, like he'd found her.

He'd never really known anyone who'd tried to end their own life.

Neither had Sheamus.

And the thought that they now both did, and possibly now both were hoping to help her heal, then maybe pursue her romantically, well..

"Do yeh like her?" Sheamus blurted as John shrugged and said quietly, "Don't know. I do know she's a good girl, too damn nice for what Dean put her through. I mean she's had some bad stuff happen to her in the past, Laoch." John said as he looked at the Irishman sitting in his passenger seat and then asked, "Why? Do you?"

Sheamus didn't answer for a little while, and then finally, he said in the same quiet tone, "Yeah. I wanted to get to know her, but I'll be damned if that son of a bitch Dean wasn't always lurking. I didn't want him hurtin her."

John nodded quietly, smirked to himself a little, then said " Me either."

Today, Katya was nervous. One, she was leaving the hospital, and two, she was scared because she'd decided to take steps to make herself healthy again. But she wasn't sure if she could just walk away from Dean.. After all they'd been through, all they'd put each other through the past few months..

She'd just gotten done putting on a little makeup, not much, and the door to her hospital room opened quietly. She smiled, seeing John Cena standing there, and then her eyes caught on the man in the doorway behind him.

John smiled and raked his hand over his hair as he said "Hope you don't mind.. Sheamus wanted to come with me."

Katya's face heated under the gaze he gave her, and she bit her lower lip, then swiftly reminded herself that she couldn't even ponder getting into something else, because she had to do this.. For her own good. She had to get better, break her habits.

But she'd always sort of wondered about the tall Irishman, and wanted to get to know him better.. As she had with Cena, only the feeling towards the Irishman was slightly different. She couldn't really define it, so when it'd first surfaced, she'd put it down to an urge, due to her "addiction" to sex.

Now, seeing him here, like this, with flowers in her hand, she really couldn't be sure.

John hugged her and then said "Feeling okay today?"

"Better than okay. I think I'm finally going to get my head back on straight. Relieved that this is all about to be over, scared that Ambrose will find his way back in somehow."

Sheamus spoke up quickly as he shook his head and said " He won't be lass. I'm going to kick his arse."

Katya's brow raised and her cheeks flushed pink as she finally reached out and took the flowers, finding something to put them in before saying quietly, "You don't have to do that.. I just need to stay the hell away from him." as she smiled up at him.

Sheamus shrugged and said with a casual smile, "Don't have to, lass. Want to." as he watched her moving around the room nervously, wanting nothing more than to choke the living shit out of Dean Ambrose once they were back at the hotel, or at the arena tonight maybe.

Either way, it was happening.

John looked at Katya and smiling asked, "Still want that ride to the rehab center?"

Katya nodded quietly and then smiled as she grabbed the few things that John and Layla brought by for her a day ago, before flipping the light switch on the room.

Everything beyond this point scared the living shit out of her, because she had no way of knowing if she'd even be able to ever heal fully.

But having the friendship of John and Layla, and now, apparently Sheamus was certainly a huge help with the healing process she was about to start.


	2. Chapter 2

[ CHAPTER 1 PART 1, CONTINUED ]

{THE END OF ONE STORY, THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER }

This is the morning about two days after John found Katya in the hotel room. He's been helping her get back on her feet. She's booking herself into rehab, and someone surprising makes a visit.

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

- You Found Me, The Fray

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, and favorited the last story! I hope you guys like this, because it's because of you that the sequel even came about.. THANKS! MWAH!

* * *

The car came to a stop outside the rehab clinic and she looked at John and Sheamus, biting her lip. The fear of not knowing was making her almost rethink this, her decision, but she knew deep down that it had to happen. She had to get herself free of ALL of her addictions, or she'd wind up being the death of herself. And dying didn't set well with her.

John helped her get her stuff out, and then he and Sheamus walked in on either side of her, solemnly. Sheamus gazed at her from the corner of his eyes. It took all he had to put an end to this, but he had a feeling that unless she did this, she'd never really be okay.

And he cared about her a lot more than he realized now, so he didn't want her to keep being not okay. After the check in desk, the males turned to her and then John asked, "You sure you'll be okay, Kat?"

" Not really, but if I go back, John..." Katya muttered quietly as she bit her lip and then looked from man to man, before saying simply, "Thanks for bringing me, and coming to the hospital to see me. You'll both call and write, maybe visit on the days I'm allowed visitors, right?"

She hadn't meant to sound so broken, but she was. She was no longer certain of anything anymore. But she felt free right now.

She'd just finished hugging John, and found herself standing in front Sheamus. She smiled and hugged him, again ignoring the rush of feelings she felt when in his embrace.

If she gave in, she'd be leaving this place now, trading one addiction to one man to one addiction for two other men. Because she was at this point torn. Not sure of either of their feelings for her, in return, she knew that for now, it'd be better for all of them if she was just their friend.

"Promise, lass." Sheamus said as he reluctantly let her go, then wrote his cell phone number down on a piece of paper, as John did also.

Katya wrote her number down, and handed it to both men also, and then they were gone. Katya found her room and went to settle in.

The announcement that she had a phone call had her raising a brow, and when she picked up the phone to hear a furious Dean Ambrose swearing at her violently, she quickly recoiled and slammed the phone back down onto the hook as if it were made entirely of snakes.

She bit her lip, afraid.

What if he showed up? What if he charmed her into leaving, going back with him. Just the thought of him had her hot all over, and craving to see his face, kiss him or something.

She got a grip on herself and scowling, she walked into her personal bathroom and took a shower, because she just felt dirty now.

She was starting to realize that no matter how many baths she took, or anything, she'd always feel dirty. Because men had the habit of using her then casting her away like some broken toy.

When she finished her shower, she found a book, and lie down, reading. Night one was well under way, and she was starting to think that maybe she was actually stronger than she ever realized.

The ride back to the hotel for the two of them was quiet. Mostly they both were hoping to hell that Katya got over this, that she was okay, and that she finally realized that she wasn't worthless, she wasn't just some punching bag for some guy.

As soon as they got back to the hotel and Randy told them he'd overheard Dean trying to call her, John and Sheamus set off to find him, Randy in tow.

The three men attacked him and it took nearly half the other men on the roster to pull the fighting group apart. Even as they did, Sheamus was swearing in Gaelic, and vowing to make damn sure Dean Ambrose never breathed around Katya again.

Battle lines were now drawn.


	3. Chapter 3

[ CHAPTER 1 PART 2, ]

{THE END OF ONE STORY, THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER }

It's about a week later, and Katya calls Sheamus after calling John. She's having a moment of weakness. The bonding and feels begin ... now.

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

- You Found Me, The Fray

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, and favorited the last story! I hope you guys like this, because it's because of you that the sequel even came about.. THANKS! MWAH!

* * *

Katya was literally shaking. She wanted pills, something, she wanted to be held, she wanted to be fucked... Anything and everything were going through her mind right now, and this was probably the hardest part of rehab, of actually getting back on her feet. But, she was trying, and she had known going in that it'd never be easy.

She tried to get her mind off her cravings any way she could, but nothing was working. Not even a swim in the pool at the center, or a jog. She collapsed on her bed, tired as fuck, and still very much in the grips of one of the worst nights she'd had at the center since coming.

And all because somehow, earlier, Dean managed to get a 'present' in to her. Not exactly a present, but just a note with his cell phone number on it. And it's funny how one piece of paper could cause so much damage to her psyche. But... It had.

That one piece of paper only made her doubt herself, doubt that she could and would do this and make it through to the other side. That one piece of paper had her wanting to go sign herself out of rehab, the safe haven it was, away from Dean and his control, her insecurities..

Instead, she found the phone and picked it up, dialing as if on auto pilot. She wasn't even sure who's number she was dialing, until she heard his laugh.

"John... Dean got a hold of me here... And.. I... I don't know if I can do this." Katya said quietly as she bit her lip, tried to still her hands, tried to keep from bursting into tears. John listened to her and then spoke calmly. "You can, Kat. Listen to me. You can do this and you will do this, girl."

"John, what if I'm not as strong as you think I am?"

"Not an option, Kat. Hey, someone wants to talk to ya." John said as he spotted the ginger hair of Sheamus as he peeked into the hotel room.

He held out the phone and Sheamus mouthed, "Katya?" as he broke into a slight grin. "Are yeh okay, lass?" he asked, as he listened to her trying not to cry.

This was probably the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, but he made himself stay on the phone with her. John smirked and then mouthed, "She needed to talk to someone, man. Ambrose fucking got hold of her there."

Sheamus swore in Gaelic and then nodded.

Katya calmed her voice a little, and then said quietly, "Hi. I saw your fight.. I'm sorry about that fucking idiot.."

Sheamus laughed. "Don't be, lass. Yeh just worry about getting better. I miss yah. Tired of only hearin' Scottish or British accents." he said, as he bit his thumbnail, listened to her laughing.

"I was so weak just now, I mean it really threw me for a loop." Katya admitted as she leaned back on her elbows, biting her lower lip.

"Hey.. Yeh are not weak, lass. Yeh are tryin to get help. Lot more than some do." Sheamus said, trying to soothe her. Randy walked into the room and when John held up his finger, Randy asked quietly, "Kat?"

John nodded and mouthed, "Irish is going to snap Ambrose's neck now. It's getting serious. He got a hold of Kat at the rehab center."

Randy swore and then said quietly, " Kinda funny, seeing that bastard falling for someone."

"Ahh, but he deserves it, man. And he'd be good for her. She's my girl, she's like a little sister to me, man, she needs a good guy. Not some fuck like Ambrose." John said quietly as Randy nodded and said "I agree. I say we make a point to Ambrose next time we get hands on him."

John snickered and said "For now though. Game's on. Please, for the love of God tell me you bought the beer."

Randy held up a case and flopped onto the spare bed as John turned on the television.

Sheamus took the phone into the other part of the room and then said quietly, "So.. Do yeh get to have visitors, lass?"

Katya blushed but smiled to herself and said quietly, "Yeah, last time, Randy and John came. If you want, you can come too.." she asked, leaving the invite dangling in open air, afraid as to what he'd say.

"I'd love to, lass." Sheamus said as he smiled, raked his hand through his hair and leaned in the door frame, watching the game on television. "If yeh want me to."

"I'd love that." Katya said quietly as she felt herself calming down a little bit. She took a few deep breaths and then said quietly, "Thanks. If you guys hadn't done everything you did, I never would have done this. And I never would have tried to have a normal life."

" Yeh wanted it all along. Yeh just had to figure it out for yerself." Sheamus said as he thought about her, what she might be doing right now, then coughed and tried to clear his mind quickly.

"Speaking of visiting.. The next one is this weekend... W-will you come? I mean if you can make it.." Katya asked as she took a few deep breaths, waited on him to answer.

"I'll be there. Think John and Randy said they'd be there too." Sheamus said as he smiled, added this weekend's date to his phone so he'd definitely be there. He missed her, and now, with her doing this, he wished he'd spoken up first, and he'd gotten to know her better before everything happened.

Maybe if he had, she wouldn't have even gotten into the relationship with Dean Ambrose. Even thinking about that man made him angry beyond belief, and he now could not wait to get his hands on Dean Ambrose. Because he knew he'd kill him. They talked a little longer, and then he reluctantly handed the phone to John and Randy so they could tell her goodnight and goodbye, then when they'd hung up, two heads turned to look at him.

He shrugged and said "What?"

"Don't what us, Sheamus."

"I'm not rushin her. She needs ta do this. But I'm goin to wait on 'er. Worth it." Sheamus said simply as he shoveled trail mix into his mouth and tried to ignore the "whipped" looks he was getting from Randy and John.

John said simply, "We're all agreed, right? We fuck Ambrose up the second we get a hand on that bastard?"

"Totally." Randy said as he asked, "So, what'd he say to her?"

"Said nothin. He got someone to give her a message." Sheamus said quietly as he fumed about it. "I want ta go find that bastard."

"Oh no you don't, Irish. Have a seat, buddy. We'll get him tomorrow. Tonight, we'd all probably go to prison for murder."

Sheamus nodded, but it still didn't help him not want to go find him, kill him.


	4. Chapter 4

[ CHAPTER 1 PART 2, ]

{THE END OF ONE STORY, THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER }

It's another weak moment. The first person she thinks to call, surprises her.

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

- You Found Me, The Fray

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, and favorited the last story! I hope you guys like this, because it's because of you that the sequel even came about.. THANKS! MWAH!

* * *

Katya felt like the walls were literally closing in on her. Everything was driving her crazy, she was irritable, she was unsure of everything, she wanted and needed sex or her pills or alcohol as of late. She'd hoped that the other night, when she'd called her friend, John Cena, that she'd be okay. But it'd only gotten worse for her after.

She kept dreaming about the last night before she came here, how she wished she could do it all over, or worse, she wished they'd never found her. The fact that Dean had gotten to her so badly, even in here, with security and tons of support in here and outside, well..

It scared her beyond belief.

Again, tonight, she'd tried everything to calm herself. But it was midnight and Katya was at the realization that she was not going to sleep any time soon, and all she kept thinking was that she wouldn't ever make it through the rehab program. She only had another few weeks, three at best, and they were dragging by so slowly.

Just when she thought she'd hit the bottom, she heard him, in her mind, the beautiful lilt of his Irish accent, his laugh and she picked up her phone as if on auto pilot, this sudden urge to talk to Sheamus stronger than any other urge she'd had in a long time. So strong that it shocked and scared her even a little.

Sheamus rolled over, his green eyes pausing a moment on the clock beside the hotel room bed. Then he rubbed his eyes and fumbled around for the ringing cell phone. As soon as he saw her face on the screen, he smiled to himself, raising to a sitting position in the bed.

"Yeh alright, lass?"

"Sheamus, I can't.. I'm never going to make it through this." Katya said as she rubbed her arms, leaned back on the bed, biting her full lower lip.

"Yeh can, lass." Sheamus promised, trying to calm her down.

"I can't. I'm that messed up. He messed me up that badly. I'm forever damaged." Katya muttered, her soft accent coming through the line, sending shivers up the Irishman's back as he frowned a little, concerned for her right now, wanting nothing more than to grab the keys to his rental car, go to the center she was in and get her. This was killing him. But he knew she had to do this, she had to make it through this, or she'd never be okay, be right mentally again. And she'd made both himself and John swear that if she called wanting someone to get her they'd hang up and make her sweat it out.

And he never intentionally broke a promise.. But right now, he was beyond tempted. If she were here, he could watch her, he could hold her, he could show her that she wasn't broken like she claimed.

But if he showed her, she'd never know on her own. And her finding this out on her own, was the most important thing for her own health.

Katya sighed as she said quietly, " You're the first person I umm, I called you first.. I had to talk to you.." as she sat twisting her freshly dyed brunette hair around her fingertip.

Sheamus smiled to himself brightly in the dark, as he thought about that. Maybe she felt something towards him after all other than friendship. "Yeh did, aye?"

"Mhmm. Can you get picture texts?" she asked, almost shyly as she said "These girls from a beauty school came by, and I let one of them, umm, she dyed my hair.."

Sheamus bit his lip as he waited for the message to download. He smiled again, and saved it to wallpaper. If he ever needed a reason to remember why it was so important that Dean Ambrose wound up in a body bag, that would be the reminder. And seeing her hair brown.. He raked his hand through his hair as he looked at her.

"I like 'et lass."

"Thanks.. I was worried it'd look ugly, but it's growing on me. I just felt like I needed to do things differently. I wanted to get rid of the blonde, everytime I looked at me in a mirror, I just thought about .. " Katya said quietly as she let her voice trail off, leaving the sentence unfinished. How long until she was fine, until nothing reminded her of that bastard Dean and what he put her through, what she'd done to herself long before that..

Would she ever be okay again?

"I know." Sheamus said quietly as he asked, "So. This weekend, right? It's visiting weekend, right?" hoping to hell that it didn't come out as hopeful and truth be told desperate as he felt it had.

Katya smiled as she said "Yeah. You are coming, right?" as she hoped she didn't sound too desperate or hopeful, scaring him off was not what she wanted.

Not when he made her feel as safe as he had the few brief seconds he'd hugged her the last time she'd seen him.

"Yeah, lass." Sheamus said quietly, as he lie back. "So, how have yeh been?"

"Not so good, Sheamus. Like I said. I'm half afraid I cannot do this."

"Yeh can, lass."

"I just.."

"Wha?"

" I hate feeling so damn weak, so powerless and so unsure of myself. I'm not used to it. I know, I sound like a spoiled little child saying that, but I really do. I just want.."

Sheamus cleared his throat, wondering where this was all going, a heat raising to his cheeks as he raked his hand through his hair.  
"What do yeh want?"

"I want to be okay again. I want to be happy, normal and.. I want to feel safe." Katya said quietly as she rolled over onto her stomach, tried NOT to picture him, or what he might be doing..

"Yeh don't feel safe there, lass?"

"No, it's not that. I mean, I feel safe.. Just not.. Sheamus, it's complicated. But I promise when I'm better, I'll explain it to you. I don't want to.. I don't want to mess this up."

"Okay, lass." Sheamus said as he chuckled to himself. He sort of got what she was getting at, and he knew that right now, she was afraid of everything. Just the thought of it made him wish he had his hands around Ambrose's throat, choking the life from his body.

But that'd come soon. He'd already made plans with Ryback, Orton and some of the other guys in the back. For him, however, this wasn't just a storyline. This was personal. Very personal.

"I can tell you I miss you."

"And I miss yeh too."

Katya's heart raced a little at the words, so casually said. Did he miss her like the way she wanted him to? Or did he miss her as a friend, like John and Randy, Layla?

"Yeh okay?"

"Just thinking, that's all." Katya muttered as she smiled a little.

"Can't wait until this weekend, lass." Sheamus admitted as he looked at the picture of her on his phone, smiled to himself. He'd have to remember to ask John what kind of flowers she liked. Girls liked that stuff..

"Me either." Katya said as she smiled to herself a little. Just this, hearing his voice, was calming her so much more than she imagined it would. She took a deep breath and then said quietly, "I should let you rest. You have a show tomorrow."

"And yeh need to rest too, lass." Sheamus said as he reluctantly kept himself from telling her what he wanted to tell her, all of it.

Not yet. He could soon, but not just yet.

She had to make it through this first. Her being okay was the most important thing to him. Nothing else mattered. And he'd already waited this long, he could wait just a little longer.

"Good night." they said at the same time, and not too much longer after, Katya fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

[ CHAPTER 1 PART 2, ]

{THE END OF ONE STORY, THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER }

Visitation Day, Katya and Sheamus finally see each other again.

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

- You Found Me, The Fray

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, and favorited the last story! I hope you guys like this, because it's because of you that the sequel even came about.. THANKS! MWAH!

* * *

Despite the cheery and nature inspired decoration of the rehab facility, the place still felt like a prison for Katya. It stripped her of any and all of her vices, and she had rules for once in her life, honest to God guidelines to abide by. She'd been here for a few weeks now, and she had about three more to go.

The fact that she'd even made it this far amazed her. Stripped of everything that made her feel secure of herself, everything she was used to and out of her element, she was truly vulnerable and completely out of control of herself. And she was starting to realize that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. It just seemed so much easier.

Today, she was able to see people and surprisingly, the one person she looked forward to seeing most was not the man she was addicted to, or the one who'd driven her to this point in the first place.

No, it was Sheamus.

She got up that morning, and she took a really long time agonizing over what to wear, how to do her hair, if she should wear any makeup, what to say, how to act. It felt like the teenage life she got stolen from her, that started this pattern of bad habits in her adult life.

She felt normal for once, despite being in a rehab center, despite having admitted to having a problem, needing help for that problem.

She'd been sitting outside, reading, when she heard a throat clearing above her. She looked up and a genuine and warm smile filled her face as she saw him standing there, a blue button down shirt, his jeans, that smile. The fact that he'd bought her wild flowers didn't even enter the picture until after she'd hugged him, breathing in the masculine scent of his cologne, squeezing her eyes shut, wishing this moment would last forever.

Sheamus smiled, shocked when she went easily into his arms. "John and Randy said they'd come to tha next one, lass." Sheamus said as he held out the flowers, and then added, "They, ermm, they told me yeh liked these."

"They're beautiful." Katya said as she kissed his cheek, careful to keep from moving too fast, but overwhelmed by the emotions his showing up brought to the surface in her.

"Thanks, lass. And yeh look beautiful today." Sheamus said as he looked at her, brushed her bangs out of her eyes, smiling. "Yeh always do though." he added, his cheeks darkening a little as he said it, not used to this.

"Oh I do not." Katya said as she looked up at him, wincing at the black eye. "How'd that happen?"

Sheamus chuckled and said " I got in a fight. I kicked the other guys arse."

"Somehow, I don't doubt this." Katya said with a smile as she bit her lower lip and added, "Who with?"

"That bastard Ambrose."

Katya took a deep breath and then asked, "Why?"

"Because I told 'im to fuck off yeh."

"And I'm guessing he didn't take it too well?"

"No, but it doesn't matter, because I kicked his arse, and I'll keep kicking his arse. Whatever it takes, lass."

Katya bit her lip and then said quietly, "Just please, don't get hurt. He's dangerous, I know this now."

"Yeah? Well I can be dangerous for him too, lass. And I'm not afraid of 'im. Don't worry about me, lass. I'll be okay."

She studied him a moment, letting the shock of her not feeling a thing about Dean being in a fight with Sheamus, other than worry for Sheamus sink in. Then she hugged him and said quietly, " I just don't want you getting hurt."

" I'll be fine, lass." Sheamus assured her as he held onto her a little longer. Clearing his throat, he asked, "Do yeh want to walk around?"

"I'd love that." Katya said as she smiled at him and reluctantly let go of him. She reminded herself that she still had a few things to get sorted out in her own mind, but she was already pretty certain that this, what she felt around him was real, not an obsession like she'd felt for Dean.

They walked towards one of the trails the center kept up for hiking, nature walks and the like, and she cautiously slipped her small hand into his hand, her thumb slowly moving across his palm. Sheamus smiled to himself, giving her hand a slight squeeze as he stopped, looked down at her.

Did he tell her now, up front what his intentions were, and why Randy nor John had actually come with her today? He honestly felt like he didn't want to keep it from her, and he didn't see the harm in saying it now, so that if she only felt like he were a friend, he'd know now..

Taking a deep breath, he looked down at her, and smiled. "I, actually, I wanted to talk to yeh, alone."

Katya studied him, getting a little lost in his eyes a moment, before shaking herself out of it, and saying, "About?"

Sheamus struggled with how to say what he wanted to say, and then finally took a deep breath, looked at her. " I've liked yeh for a long time now. Just never could tell yeh. And I wish to all hell I would have."

Katya's heart raced as she blinked, looked up at him, biting her lip, speechless a moment. Then she smiled slowly and leaned against him cautiously, as she said quietly, "I have to be honest too, Sheamus. Since I've been here, since I've gotten to know you a lot more, I've started to.. feel things. For you."

Sheamus looked at her, a little shocked and then he smiled. The smile grew when she looked up at him and asked, "Can I do something?"

He nodded, and Katya stood on tiptoe carefully and put her arms around his neck, pulled him into a kiss. And this time, the kiss felt real. It wasn't forced, it wasn't in desperation and there was no evil alterior motive. Sheamus started to kiss back, his hands going to her hips, resting there.

The kiss broke, and Katya blushed a little and then said with a smile, " I'm glad you told me that."

"Me too. Didn't like the idea of not tellin yeh now." Sheamus said as Katya nodded and said "Me either. I was afraid if i told you that, that you'd probably stop talking to me, because you'd think that I wasn't being serious."

"How much longer do yeh have in here?" Sheamus asked quietly, as he pulled her back against him, missing the warmth, the softness of her skin, wanting her near him, feeling more protective than ever of her now.

Ambrose was dead to rights, as soon as Sheamus got his hands on him, this much the Irishman knew now. Because what they'd just said to one another, just now, put them on a slightly higher level than just friends, and he was not letting Ambrose hurt her again, ever.

"3 weeks almost."

Sheamus nodded and then hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "Yeh will make it, lass."

" I will. I have to. I want this to work with us. "

"Me too." Sheamus admitted, as he looked at her and smiled.

They started back up the nature trail and towards the building, sitting out in the courtyard for a little while, she sat as close to him as she could, enjoying him being there, feeling happy and safe, secure for the moment.

She had to make it through this. She wanted to move on, she wanted to be with him. Now, she had a reason to keep going, as if she didn't before.

She did, but now, knowing he felt things for her too, it only made the end result more worth it.

" I talked to Vince earlier." she said quietly as Sheamus studied her and smiled, wondering if Vince pitched the same idea to her, as he had to him, having knowledge in Sheamus' interest in her.

"What'd he have to say?"

"Asked me if I'd consider valeting someone."

"What'd you say?"

"It depended on who. Then he told me it'd be you, so I told him I'd like to." Katya said as she leaned against him, looking up.

"That's good. He told me, it'd be safer for yeh, if myself, Randy and John made sure yeh weren't alone backstage and at the hotels." Sheamus said as he put his arm around her.

"He told me the same thing. And I agree." Katya admitted as she heard the announcement for ending of visiting hours. She sighed and stood reluctantly.

"I wish you didn't have to leave."

" Me either. But I'll call yeh when I make it back to the hotel."

"Okay. Be careful." Katya said as she hugged him, kissed him one more time, then walked with him as far as she was allowed to go, kissing him again. She stood, watching him drive away, as she thought about all that'd happened today and smiled.

Finally, she might get to experience real love, and be happy for once.

Somehow, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be easy, but maybe, just maybe, she'd finally be okay. They'd make it.


	6. Chapter 6

[ CHAPTER 1 PART 2, ]

{THE END OF ONE STORY, THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER }

Sheamus confronts Dean backstage, a brawl ensues. Then Katya calls him later that night. Fluff ensues.

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

- You Found Me, The Fray

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, and favorited the last story! I hope you guys like this, because it's because of you that the sequel even came about.. THANKS! MWAH!

* * *

As soon as he saw the cocky son of a bitch walk into the arena, Sheamus didn't think, he just reacted. And within seconds, he was beating the living piss out of Dean Ambrose, holding his head in a lock as he sent him at a wall over and over, swearing at him in Gaelic. Dean snarled and realized that Katya was with Sheamus now, this both hurt and infuriated him, sparking a rage within the man that made him fight twice as hard, resulting in his fighting like a man possessed.

By the time security got wind of what was going on, Alberto and Randy, John and a few others had almost gotten the two bloody and bruised men apart, with Sheamus still swearing and shouting threats at Dean who responded in kind, from the grips of Seth and Roman, Maddox and Punk.

The males on the roster were pretty much divided. Not only this now, but the new storyline in play had them doing this, behaving like animals.

But for Sheamus, it was mostly the fact that Dean had done so much damage to Katya that she was in a rehab facility, where he couldn't just hold her, kiss her and be with her when he wanted to. Because Dean hurt and destroyed her so badly that she wasn't sure of anything anymore. And that killed him.

"Lemme go, fellas." Sheamus growled as Dean laughed and said "So you can do what? Get your ass kicked by all of us? Go ahead, let him go. I dare you."

Alberto looked at John who smirked and shrugged, stepping back. And the fight broke out again, with Sheamus finding a chair, beating him to the point that blood spilt into his eyes as he did so. Then Dean retaliated with a discarded baseball bat he found lying around backstage.

The entire thing was being shown live, and the commentators were shocked, not sure of what was going on, not sure what to say. This was almost twice as brutal as any of the hardcore matches they'd seen when the roster still offered hardcore.

The fight finally ended, and Sheamus sat in the medics office, fuming and swearing, talking to Alberto, John and Randy who all agreed that what he'd done needed to be done, that Dean deserved everything he'd gotten and then some. Sheamus sighed and said "All I could think of, was the way he hurt her. And I wanted ta kill 'im."

Alberto nodded and then said quietly, "Should have, senor." as Randy and John nodded in silent agreement. The men set off to get ready to leave the arena, the show had only just ended and all Sheamus wanted to do was go back to his hotel room and rest.

"You're not coming out with us, Irish?" John asked as Randy studied him and smirked then said "And do you think he's gonna? No. He's gonna go back to his room, spend all night on the phone with Kat again."

Sheamus smirked and shrugged, then raked his hand through his sweat soaked hair as he said "And wot's wrong with that?"

"Nothin, man."

The men walked out of the arena, and to their rental cars. Once Sheamus was back at the hotel, he smirked and picked up his cell phone, dialed Katya's number and waited.

Katya rolled over in bed and smiled, hearing the personalized ring tone that belonged to Sheamus. "Hey there, big guy."

"Hey, lass."

"I saw what happened tonight. You okay?"

Sheamus smiled and shrugged then said "Eh, I'm fine. Take a lot more than that to scare me or hurt me. Ambrose thinks this is over though? His arse is dead."

"Sheamus, don't get hurt because of me. It's not.."

"It is worth it, lass. And I want that bastard to know that if he even looks at yeh when yeh come back in two weeks, he's gonna get his arse kicked."

"Ahh. I can't wait to get out of here. I miss you and the guys. You mostly, but don't tell Randy, he might pout."

"Yeah, he might." Sheamus chuckled as he leaned back against the headboard, tried to imagine two weeks from now, when she'd finally be free from that place. And he could see her, kiss her, hold her again.

Those thoughts made nights like tonight all worth it.

They talked a little longer, and then Sheamus let her go, making her get off to go and get some sleep. But he lie in his hotel bed awake, thinking about her, and how glad he was that he finally said something after all this time.

Now, they just had to get this whole pesky Dean problem out of the way. And Sheamus was confident he could do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

[ CHAPTER 1 PART 3, ]

{THE END OF ONE STORY, THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER }

Katya's getting out of rehab.

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

- You Found Me, The Fray

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, and favorited the last story! I hope you guys like this, because it's because of you that the sequel even came about.. THANKS! MWAH!

* * *

She'd packed the last of her stuff, and right now, she was pacing. Her nerves were at an all time high, because she was about to go right back into the enviorment that'd driven her here in the first place. She took one last long look in the mirror and said quietly, in her native tongue, "I can do this. I can and I will do this."

She smiled confidently, and then sat down on her bed, waiting. The door was knocked on a few moments later, and Sheamus stepped in, smiling, as he pulled her into his arms. She held onto him tightly, as she looked up at him, met his lips in a kiss. "I am so glad I'm finally out of here. I can't say it didn't help and I didn't need it though." she said as Sheamus nodded, kissing her. "Let's go, lass. I thought we could take the longer way to the next town." Sheamus said as he smiled, leaning in to steal another kiss before they hit the road.

He'd been waiting for this to happen for the entire time she'd been in here, now, he was here, picking her up and he couldn't be happier.

"Are yeh sure yeh want to go back right now? I can always take time off.." Sheamus muttered, his lips next to her neck, his arms around her as he stood behind her.

"I know you'd miss it, big guy. Besides, I'm going to have to face the bastard sooner or later. Better now than never. And I'm happy, I'm with you, I'm not going anywhere, baby." Katya muttered, her hand going up, through his hair, as she stared into his eyes.

She grabbed her bags and they walked out of the rehab center. She'd just gotten into the car when her cell phone rang. She bit her lip when she saw the number on her call id.

Sheamus took the phone and answered, a smirk crossing his face as he said "Ambrose.. Hope yer ready ta die, fella."

Dean snarled and then said through the static, "She's mine, you Irish bastard. And I will have her back."

"Didn't look like she mattered much to yeh when yeh were messin with that new blonde on ta roster, fella. Why don't yeh back off, do yerself a favor? So I don't have to kill yeh?"

Sheamus growled, and turned the phone to off, then squeezed Katya's hand gently as he asked one more time, "Are yeh sure yeh want ta go back?"

"Baby, I'm fine. You're my Superman."

Sheamus leaned across and kissed her before the light turned green again, and then pulled into the hotel parking lot. They got out and Katya was ambushed right off the bat by Layla, Randy and John.

She hugged them all and Sheamus explained what'd happened over the phone, on their way back to the hotel. John and Randy nodded then said "We're gonna get his ass tonight. Lesnar or no Lesnar. Those bitches go down tonight. We're gonna go grab some food. You and Katya gonna join, or?"

Sheamus gave him a dirty look then said casually, "Nah. We'll order room service." as Katya blushed and moved closer to him, nodding in agreement. All she wanted was to be held by him, talk to him, be with him.

Dean watched through the curtains of his own room and growled. So the bitch really thought this would be easy, did she? He was going to make sure that it was anything but.


	8. Chapter 8

[ CHAPTER 1 PART 3, ]

{THE END OF ONE STORY, THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER }

Out of rehab, and back in the limelight, with Sheamus at her side, how are things going to go for Katya when she makes her big comeback?

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

- You Found Me, The Fray

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, and favorited the last story! I hope you guys like this, because it's because of you that the sequel even came about.. THANKS! MWAH!

* * *

Sheamus gripped Katya's hand as he lead her into the backstage area, keeping her close. He'd seen Dean following her earlier, and he was on high alert, especially since recently, Dean started coming out and attacking him during his matches. What he wasn't expecting was the second they walked in the door, Dean to jump out and an all out brawl to break out between the two of them.

Katya screamed and grabbed a chair, sending it to the back of Dean's head. He blinked at first, as if he couldn't believe she'd do that, to him, but she growled, "Leave him the fuck alone, Ambrose. We're done. I'm done with you, you don't scare me anymore."

"Tell me, Kitten.. Does your Irish bastard know that you're a little kinky bitch?" Dean mouthed off as Sheamus growled and charged at him, sending the two of them through the door of the bathroom backstage, where the fight continued, with Sheamus giving as good as he got from Dean.

Katya ran to find Randy and John the second she saw Seth and Roman coming down the hallway. "You have to help him, they're all about to jump him!" she said as she pointed down the hallway and John and Randy took off at a run, joining the fight.

Katya smirked as she saw Dean watching her, almost like he were in a trance. She felt relieved when she didn't feel the pull she had before, and she knew that she'd done it.

She'd gotten free, and she lived to tell about it, came unharmed, or almost unharmed, out the other side. The blonde walking over got her attention.

"You must be the bitch he got so messed up over. If you even think you're getting him, then you may as well give that up right now." Annika said as Katya studied her, a brow raised and said stiffly, "You must be mistaken if you think I even want him back. You can have him."

Annika glared, stood there a moment, studying her only "real" competition. " She smirked as she realized that Katya was with Sheamus, and leaning in, she licked her lips and said quietly, "The good guys are gonna lose this time." before turning on her heel and slinking off, satisfied for the moment that she'd done enough mental warfare.

Katya rolled her eyes, and focused back in on the fight, waiting for a chance to do what she was dying to do, as a final fuck you to Dean Ambrose.

As soon as Sheamus had him by the shirt, about to ram him at a wall, she stepped up and then said quietly, "Baby? Let me do something first."

Sheamus said nothing, but Katya's eyes filled with a menacing rage as she looked at Dean, remembered all the abuse, the time he'd raped her, the way he'd made her so addicted to him that she had to seek professional help, just to get away.

She stepped in, and then said quietly, "I really hope you realize that you're going to wind up getting your asses kicked. All three of you." before punching him as hard as she could in the gut, then kneeing him in his balls. She didn't feel any better, but she was satisfied that she'd made a point of sorts with that move. "Oh and Dean? Your new girlfriend is going to be the first bitch I take out. She's not going to indirectly threaten my boyfriend and get away with it." Katya said casually, as she smirked and then said "Carry on, baby. Do whatever you want to the disgusting fuck, I really don't even give a shit. I've said what I want to say." before kissing Sheamus on the cheek and stepping out of the way.

Sheamus chuckled and then finished beating Dean up, with Dean fighting back just as well, both men bloodied, bruised and beaten when the brawl finished.

Katya walked over and bit her lower lip as she slid Sheamus' arm around her and said "Easy, Laoch. We need the medic now."

"Ah'm fine, lass. Are yeh okay?"

"Baby, I'm completely done with his ass. Don't worry. I felt absolutely nothing but hate when I saw him again." Katya said as she fixed her eyes on his green eyes, and then said "It's a good thing you don't actually have a match tonight. I saw that shot to the ribs."

"Ah felt et." Sheamus grumbled, chuckling as he let her help him to the medic. Vince, having see what went down backstage found Sheamus in the medic's office, and said casually, "That fight. I'd like to do an angle."

Sheamus glared at him, biting his lip to keep his thoughts to himself, but Katya said with an air of annoyance, "The hell you are. My personal life, our personal life together is not up for storylines. "

Chuckling, Vince looked at her with a raised brow and then said "Well, I'm afraid that you're smack in the middle of the current feud, so it's going to come out, whether you like it or not."

He walked out and Sheamus glared, holding up his middle finger at Vince's back, but he leaned in, his hands going to Katya's hips as he pulled her in for a kiss, then scolded gently, "Yeh could have gotten yerself hurt out there, lass."

"He was hurting you, baby. Wasn't going to let that bastard get away with that." Katya muttered as she leaned in and kissed him, her arms going around his neck. "What's Vince mean though, I'm in the middle of a feud."

Sheamus explained the one thing she'd missed, and Katya groaned, then said "That smarmy son of a bitch. Well, I know you will teach him a lesson. It's about time somebody knocked him down quite a few pegs."

"Ah couldn't agree with yeh more, lass." Sheamus muttered as he stood and said "Let's go find food now."

Katya giggled a little and let him lead her down to catering. After she caught up with Layla, she and Sheamus found a seat, and the entire time, she could practically feel the hateful glare Dean gave them together.

Let him be angry, let him try to get revenge. Katya was not the same girl she had been before she'd gotten away from him. Thanks to the support she'd had, and Sheamus, she was much stronger now.

Dean Ambrose didn't scare her anymore. Now she just hated him.


	9. Chapter 9

[ CHAPTER 1 PART 4, ]

{THE END OF ONE STORY, THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER }

An attack from the Shield gets rid of the Dean obstacle at least for a little while. With that out of the way, they're on the road to happiness, right?

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

- You Found Me, The Fray

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted, and favorited the last story! I hope you guys like this, because it's because of you that the sequel even came about.. THANKS! MWAH!

* * *

The match that Seth and Dean had just fought with Randy and Sheamus had only just started, when Roman jumped in and all hell broke loose. Katya sat at the announcer booth, gaping at the brutality of the fight, and when Dean got hold of a chair with barbed wire around it, she groaned, and stood, folding her own chair, with Jerry Lawler shaking his head, urging her to sit down.

"Someone has to make this idiot realize that he's gone too damn far. That he doesn't even know who he really is anymore. Maybe if I hit him hard enough in the head, he'll finally realize he's NOT actually Dean Ambrose." Katya muttered quietly. Before she got a chance, however, Vince McMahon walked down, and the fight was broken up.

As she helped Sheamus up the ramp, Dean shouted things at her and she ignored him, tending to Sheamus's injuries, swearing under her breath. Once he was in the medics office, she found McMahon.

"Do you see now, why having him on the roster, as he is, is a danger?" Katya asked, her lips curving in anger, as she stood glaring with her hands on her hips, waiting on, demanding an answer.

Vince sighed and said quietly, firmly, "You're right. I'm going to suspend him, and tell him that he cannot return until he completes therapy. I'm picking the shrink, I'll oversee his progress personally."

"He's going insane, McMahon. If you don't stop him now, then tonight is nothing compared to what he'll do. I know this, first hand." Katya said quietly, as she looked at the owner of the company, then said quietly, "I hate him. But I think that he needs help. It worked for me."

Vince nodded, set off to find Dean, tell him the news.

Katya walked back into the medics office, a smile on her face and sitting on Sheamus's lap, she said quietly, "Finally. He fucking listens to someone."

Sheamus looked at her and then Katya explained, "I just told McMahon that if he didn't do something to get Ambrose off the lineup for a little while, get him the help he needs, then he's going to snap, and take someone with him." as she held an ice pack to Sheamus's cheek.

Sheamus kissed her and then said quietly, "Thought yeh hated him, lass."

"I do, but he also needs help." Katya said quietly, as she bit her lip then continued, "One of the things I had to learn to do while in rehab was forgive. Now, I won't forgive him, but this is the next best thing. And at least with him gone, we can all get a little peace."

Sheamus nodded, ruffling her hair as he said quietly, " I love yeh."

"And I love you too." Katya said quietly, as she leaned against him and then asked, "What'd the medic say?"

"I'm fine."

"Sheamus O'Shaunessy, we both know the medic did not say that. And I don't want you hurting yourself any more, so I'm going to ask myself." Katya said as she tried to get up, only to be pulled back down into his lap, his arms wrapped around her tightly, as he buttered her up by saying, "Have ah ever mentioned how sexy yeh are when yer worryin and fussin over me?"

"I don't care what you try, Sheamus, you are not fighting again tonight, especially if the medic thinks it's a bad idea." Katya said with a smile, but in a firm and soft voice.

"But.." Sheamus started, only seeing her shake her head firmly, as she let him lead her down the hallway to catering. Katya sat in his lap and thought about her conversation moments before with Vince. And the door opened to catering, and an angry Dean stormed in.

Sheamus groaned, and then said quietly, "Stay here, lass."

Katya nodded and as Dean approached them, she glared at him, and Sheamus stood, looking down at him, his arms crossed. "Go ahead, fella. Try somethin. I dare yeh."

The fighting started all over again, and security had to escort Dean from the building, and all Katya could think was that she felt relieved that for a little while, at least, Dean Ambrose was not a factor. But she had this feeling, that unless a miracle happened, that he'd continue to rear his ugly head.

She snuggled against Sheamus and kissed his neck, as she said quietly, "I love you." and held onto him. She felt so much safer with him than she ever had with anyone else before.

Sheamus chuckled as Dean was practically dragged from the building. "That fella really pisses me off. Ah'm going ta kick his arse."

At least for a little while, Katya wouldn't have to worry about Dean snapping completely, hurting Sheamus or any of her friends. She was furious with him, and she didn't care anymore to hide it. It was about time he paid for everything he'd ever done. And if she had her way, she was going to see that that very thing happened.


End file.
